


Wrong Turn

by orphan_account



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Animatronics, Building Animatronics, Don't Need to Understand Hetalia, Gen, Genocide of the Uchiha is a pretty big deal, He's also criticises the Shinobi System, Just uses same concept, Reading Books of How To Scoop Children, Sasuke Gets odd Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Revised Version of the Original Kunai, ( Treason ), and Plot.Shisui survives and is saved by Konan.Sasuke is acting oddly, with his animatronic summonings and future in civilian trades.A pampered Prince in the Daimyo's Castle plots on 'rescuing' his relative from Konoha.
Relationships: Shisui/ Konan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> REVISED VERSION OF ORIGNIAL KUNAI TREASON AND PLOT ( YES I USED THE SAME TITLE FOR MY DEFECTING NEJI STORY, SUE ME )

Here is a fact easily forgotton:

Uchiha Madara was the one to name the village they founded Konohagakure. Every village since then has followed his lead

Uchiha Tanuka once wrote down a book, listing every weakness, strength, and a way to bypass that on every clan in the village in a single, leather bound book on her third drawer

Approximately 13 minutes and 12 seconds into the Uchiha Massacre ( Which lasted approximately 2 hours and 55 minutes to kill off all 127 members ), Uchiha Izuna took his youngest brother and the aforementioned book and ran to the Valley of the End, where he planned to pay tribute before killing himself.

Naturally, this did not go as planned.

But here is a fact easy to remember:

Uchiha Izuna, despite his namesake, was never a fighter. He enjoyed being pampered, and wore high quality suits of cashmere and ivory. He groomed his black hair, and ate cake with fork and knife, and wore silver-rimmed glasses. Now, Uchiha Izuna was not weak by any means. If needs be, he could kill you in a heartbeat. But then his clothes would get dirty and where would he be? So perhaps one could imagine his distaste as he raced away from the Village he once called home, with a certain Uchiha Arashi in tow.

Approximately 32 minutes and 46 seconds after the Uchiha Massacre, Kazamura Tonako, daughter of Kazamura Hiroshi, Daimyo of the Land of Fire, discovered a shockingly well-dressed boy with violet-red eyes and silver rimmed glasses and a beautiful black suit wandering in the woods, his blind brother in his arms.

" Who are you?" She would ask.

" I am Uchiha Izuna, grandson of the great Uchiha Tanuka, descended from Uchiha Arami himself."

And Kazamura Tonako, who had little knowledge of the Ninja World, and much less knowledge of Konoha, and even lesser knowledge of the Clan Uchiha, promptly took in this well-dressed, mild-mannered boy with a book in his hands as her own.

And so, approximately 184 minutes and 48 seconds after the Uchiha Massacre, the Daimyo officially adopted Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Arashi ( now Kazamura ), into his family.

And even later, 486 minutes and 33 seconds after the Massacre, Shimura Danzo narrowed his eyes at the piece of parchment in his hands, showing the missing members of the clan.

Uchiha Itachi was obvious.

Uchiha Sasuke was a given.

Uchiha Izuna was confusing.

Uchiha Arashi.... Well, that was just plain mind-numbing.

Either ways, Shimura Danzo shook his head, and decided firmly to himself that he needn't worry, for surely the spare Uchihas had already died from the cold, or killed off by enemy bandits.

In the luxurious house of the Daimyo himself, Uchiha Izuna smirked. Uchiha Izuna was not the type of person to go looking for revenge. He was far more interested in hobbies such as fashion and horse-riding. He was, however, quite concerned on who else survived the Massacre. After some thorough digging. ( Not too much was necessary. Uchiha Sasuke's survival was practically open information ), he concluded two things.

One. Seeing how Uchiha Sasuke did not run away from Konoha like he did, there was definately more to how he survived. Uchiha Izuna was not buying that ' GET STRONGER' bullshit that Konoha was throwing at him. Besides, no one, no matter how genius, killing off their entire clan without a single wound was an impossibility. Even Hashirama died when he got pounced on by over 700 of Kumo and Iwa nin combined.

Two. Somehow get to know his other survivalist. And if possible, get him away from Konoha. That place was not safe, no matter what theories that Uchiha Izuna thought up. Either ANBU really does make people slaughter their clanmates, which meant that all ninjas had a possiblility of snapping and murdering people at any given time, which was bad, or it was somehow pre-planned, which was worse because no one would help you even if you did get attacked, or, even if none of those happened, you still had a pretty good chance of dying on a mission.

The last part was particularily difficult, Uchiha Izuna thought as he took a small bite of his creamy strawberry cake slice. No way was Konoha just going to give up their 'Last Uchiha' to the Daimyo, and it wasn't as if he could just reveal that he was a Uchiha just after the Massacre. Swallowing, Izuna racked his brain for a plan. Kidnap his fellow Uchiha and run? No, Konoha would be on his tail instantly, and no political blockade was going to prevent that. Convince him to leave the village as a civilian with him? Konoha probably wouldn't accept that. Besides, the kid seemed to very much want to become a shinobi, and Izuna wasn't going to question his life's decisions, even if he didn't approve. Fake a death? They would be searching for him for ages. Maybe even declare a war over it. No, Izuna wasn't going to start a war.

However.... The Daimyo was getting prepared to go to Konoha on a diplomatic mission. Perhaps with some wisdom from a few trusted advisors.... Izuna turned on his Sharingan, three tomoes, all black and spinning in a red backround. Yes, this would go perfectly to plan.

-

Here is a fact easily forgotten: Uchiha Shisui did not die the moment he sank into the river. No, instead, the river carried his unconsious, barely living, comatose body downwards until discovered by the rain falling down on his face in Amegakure. Watching through said rain, Pein raised an eyebrow as he discovered a nearly dead body floating down the river leading down to his village. An interesting find, no doubt about that. Contrary to popular belief, Pein did not kill people for fun, and he most certainly held no ill will towards this seemingly innocent civilian. He sent Konan to fish out said body and resusicate it if possible. No matter what some would say, Pein was not particularily cruel to people that had not earned his wrath, ecspecially not to unconscious sixteen-year olds.

As Konan went ahead to patch up the dying Uchiha, Pein sat back and contemplated what to do next with Akatsuki, momentarily forgetting about the lost soul that he had saved on a whim.

When Uchiha Shisui woke up, he did not wake to the red of hell or the grey of purgatory or the beautiful white light of the Pure Lands, but instead to the dark, painful black of life. His eyes _hurt,_ as one could expect from being ripped out of his head. He felt the heat of the fire warm his weak, hurting body, the cold thawing and melting away beneath layers of bandage. Everywhere hurt beyond imagine. Especially the eyes.

" Where am I?" He demanded, frantically, trying to stand up only to not feel his legs. His fingers couldn't move either and when he tried, they burned with pain beyond imagine. " I-I can still fight you know!" Inwardly, he panicked. Had Danzo found him? ROOT? If so, why wasn't he dead yet? He had to stop the coup! Why- who-

" Hush, patient. I am Konan of the Hidden Rain. Please, you must heal." A kind, womanly voice spoke to him. Shisui was not convinced. If he was living, then he had to get back to Konoha, to his cousin, had to go back to his village. To stop the coup.Or at least find another cliff to throw himself off of...wait! No, don't think like that.

" But- but, I died! I killed myse-" He froze as he realized that he might have said too much. This ' Konan ' suddenly grabbed his hand, and he could feel worry transmitting through her.

" Don't." She said, voice soft and comforting. " It's all right. Whatever is troubling you can leave. Start anew." But I can't, he tried to say, He's after me, he wanted to say. I have to find my cousin, he wanted to say, but he didn't. He didn't want to go back, he realized. He had already given so, so much to that Village, so why did he have to keep going? Why couldn't he start anew? Why couldn't he just leave behind the clan he had just betrayed, and the village that had just torn out his _eyeball._ He forced himself to stay calm as the memory of Danzo dragging that bloodied organ out of his eye socket stung in his mind. Besides, that tiny voice in his mind said, Itachi probably dealt with the clan already, its fine. he hoped so. Shisui trusted Itachi to solve things, after all.

" Okay," He muttered, defeated. " I'll go back later, then." He tried to sit up again, more carefully this time, and failed. Panic surged through him. No legs. No Shunshin. Shit. " What- what happened to my legs?" He exclaimed, fearful voice echoing once more through the house. He couldn't just loose his most powerful jutsus in one blow! Kotoamatsuki was already torn out by Danzo and Itachi, and Shunshin was his most favorite Jutsu! To loose it.... it just felt odd. Out of place. A bit like the feeling of loosing a tooth and sweeping a tongue over the missing spot but stronger, more painful and in his gut. Konan gently put a hand on his shoulder.

" The river damaged your legs beyond repair. You really should not jump into them. Here." She put a small metal shape in his hands. Shisui frowned.

"What's this?"

" A tracking device." An indignant snarl built up inside Shisui. His hackles rose, if he had to be a prisoner, then he would rather go and jump into that river again! He wasn't a dog to be kept inside! Who did she think she was? He was about to bite back with an angry remark before the woman interrupted. " To stop you from killing yourself again. Her voice seemed sad and...even melancholy? It made Shisui feel suprisingly regretful.

"Oh." Shisui didn't know what to say to that. He bit back his anger. Konan truly did only want to help him, it seemed. He couldn't be angry at her." I'm sorry."

" Don't be. Heal. I assure you, you will move again stranger." Shisui nodded mutely. His entire body was wrapped in too many bandages and his head hurt too much to think clearly. He wanted- no, needed to sleep. He didn't know how this miracle woman, this Konan had saved him from certain death, but despite his wish to die as a hero, he was grateful. He was grateful that she had given him a chance at a new start at life. Even if it was a life without his eyes. Or Shunshin... but that was alright, he could restart as a civilian. Even if it meant that he was no longer in Konoha, he knew that he could visit someday, when everyone forgot about him and he could rename himself..

" Thank you," he croaked, drifting off to sleep. " For saving me. I'm Shisui." He almost said Uchiha afterwords, but that would've been wrong now wouldn't it? Not when he had betrayed his clan to the village, not when he had left Konoha drifting down a river, killed by the very person that he was working for ( Danzo, always Danzo ), when the very things that made him an Uchiha in the first place had been torn out of his fucking eye sockets. No, he was no longer an Uchiha. He was also no longer a Konoha nin. But if not, what was he?

 _You decide,_ a voice murmered in the back of his head. Silently, Shisui No-Last-Name ( _How about Noruboki?_ ) agreed.

It took a few months, and a lot of pleading, and puppy eyes ( hard because he didn't have eyes but at least he could guilt Konan to agreeing with him ), and Uchiha- no, _Noruboki_ Shisui was still blind. His body still ached. But he was able to keep consciousness for longer periods of time now, and he eventually was able to convince the nice lady Konan to let him into the wheelchair. Carefully, Konan gently pushed him outside, the wet rain blowing from the wind and onto his face, still covered by a myriad of bandages.

" Okay." He stuttered slightly. " So, how do I do this?" Konan's voice rang from beside his ear, gentle and encouraging.

" Put your hands on the handrests." Uchiha Shisui did as told, feeling odd grooves and bumps beneath. Interesting

" Good. Now, there is a specific button on the very front. If you press it, you can stop." Shisui did as told. He heard a sucking sound, which he presumed to be Konan struggling on how to teach him.

" Behind, there are four buttons, the on the far left of you goes left, the one in the back goes back, and so on," Shisui let his fingers roam over the grooves of the movable chair, slightly entranced at the advancement of the technology, slightly listening, perhaps just a tad too closely to Konan's words.

" I see. Or, uh, well, I don't see, but you get the point." Shisui cleared his throat. " But, uh, how do I know how to do this?" Instantly, Konan put something on his ears. He figured it was a pair of headphones. Suddenly, he could feel things around him. The walls of the house, the shape of Konan ( Oh. She was a lot younger than he thought... ), the faint water dripping against the ground. He could see it all, in different shades.

" There are heat sensors in there as well." She pointed out, looking rather victorious at her own invention. ( Or, not her invention. Shisui would learn later on that it was a combination of her friends' Deidara and Sasori's works ).

" Wow." He breathed. He would never had expected this to have happened. " Thank you. So much." He said, unable to express how grateful he was with only those simple words. Konan leaned down next to him.

" No issues, Shisui. You're welcome."

_Here is a fact easily forgotten: Uchiha Itachi did not want to kill his entire clan. If he could, he would've simply killed off the ringleaders. But that would mean that the living Uchiha would still know that it was his fault. And he would still have to leave as a missing-nin. And if he did leave, then they would take that out on his brother, and then where would they be? And Uchiha Itachi could not accept that. He refused to let his brother pay the price for what he had done, but that did not mean that he had to kill them all off. Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps destiny, or perhaps, it just so happened that the killer was simply looking at an opposite direction as Uchiha Izuna ran from the Village. And if a few ROOT suddenly died chasing them as they were escaping? Well, Uchiha Itachi most certainly could not answer that now could he?_


	2. ARC 1, PART 1 ( FREDDY )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack. Pure crack. I hate this already. Hate this if you want. I hate it too. But I am doing Summoning!Freddy because I cannot find a single fic that focuses on Kakashi freaking out over animatronics. And because this seems just like the kind of thing that Orochimaru would do. I'll delete this later. And I refuse to believe that Kakashi didn't teach his kids something.

Hatake Kakashi raised an eyebrow as his black-headed student arrived on the training ground, 30 minutes late. " So glad you could join us today, Sasuke-kun," He said, wryly through Naruto's yells. Suprisingly, the Uchiha did not respond, merely looking down at his feet with a pale and struggling expression, as if expecting something to burst out. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

" As punishment for arriving late, Sasuke, you will be sparring with Naruto today." Sasuke looked up, and to Kakashi's shock, instead of an annoyed twist on his student's faced, he looked... worried. Kakashi metally shaked his head, and looked at Naruto, who was already jumping and shouting in excitement.

" Aw, yeah, teme, you're going to get wrecked, dattebayo!" Said blonde promptly leapt at Sasuke, only to be held back as Kakashi quickly jumped to his side, catching the collar of his jacket with a gloved hand. Naruto yelped and jerked around in place, shouting and kicking frantically. Kakashi let out a tired sigh. Sasuke just stared at his feet before nodding slowly.

" Prepared, dobe?" He asked, fixing his steely gaze on the jinchuuriki. Naruto stopped twisting for a moment ( Thank Goodness ) and turned to Sasuke, shouting in agreement. Kakashi should have really bought that pair of earmuffs when Iruka offered it to him.

" Ne~ quiet, my cute little genin!" said Kakashi, trying to keep an optimistic face even as Sasuke kept acting irregularaly and Naruto was kicking at him. " You will start in a few minutes! Get to your posistions." At that, he promptly dropped Naruto on the ground, causing the blonde to fall with a screech. Kakashi tried his best not to smirk. Serves him right for breaking his eardrums every day. 

Sasuke and Naruto got on their posistions, shifting into their own. Naruto was practically radiating with excitement, striking poses and fidgeting in place. Meanwhile, by the way Sasuke was acting, Kakashi was almost certain that his student had been replaced by a spy, by the way he was slumped and staring at his feet. Kakashi turned his head, signalling for Sakura to watch.

" BEGIN!"

Almost instantly, the two of them flew to each other, each spamming their own jutsus, Naruto with his signature Shadow Clone and Sasuke with...

" Shokan! Furedi no Jutsu!"

What.

Kakashi cast a quick genjutsu and turned on his sharingan, lifting his headband to see what would happen. The ground shook with Sasuke's summoning ( How did the kid even learn that? And why was he so scared in the morning? ), and a odd shape came out. Kakashi froze, and he vaguely felt Sakura gasp beside him, too focused on obsorbing every detail about this... monstrosity in his mind. The thing look vaguely like a bear, except with mechanical, twisted parts, and lines separating the metal pieces. It was large and purple-white, clean and apparantly fresh from the earth, with overly large teeth in its mouth, all connected by wire. What. The. Fuck. How did Sasuke even learn this?

Naruto looked quite terrified himself for a moment before regaining composure. " Ha! Teme! Really think you can scare me like that?" He promptly charged amidst a sea of identical clones, all surging towards the gigantic, lumbering bear. Kakashi bit his lip from behind the mask. This was all just for show, surely. Surely this horrifying summoning wasn't really... it was.

The mechanical brown bear tore through the crowd of Narutos, biting with the ferocity of a wronged poltergeist, body parts splitting to show more wire from inside the hard metal, as well as a scooping thing in the stomach. Sasuke looked somewhat more confident, although still worried... to Naruto. Kakashi was confused. The mechanical bear was impressive, but not much so. He had seen a few of them made, much smaller and less vicsious of course, but still... Sasuke continued folding his fingers, spinning out more unfamiliar words. The ground rumbled and cracked, and more animatronics cracked from the dirt. A large, also purple and white, hard metal fox, and a humanoid with red hair and blue eyes. Sweet Hokage. 

All of the animatronics charged towards the sea of Narutos, ripping them apart. Each Naruto started spamming Jutsus of their own, Suiton, Futon, Doton, except they seemed impervious to all the elements. From within the crowd came a frustrated yell.

" GET OUT OF THERE AND FIGHT TEME!" Sasuke seemed to contemplate it for a minute, and before Kakashi could close his eye ( His Sharingan had seen far too much for the day. ), a blurred shape jumped from the Fox's head with a faint, pale cloak of red, more pink, really and if it were not for his Sharingan, Kakashi knew that he would not see it. Naruto's Kyuubi cloaked foot stepping off the head of the fox with a clang. Kakashi frowned, prepared to intervene .

Sasuke whirled around, kunai instantly in hand, and striked at Naruto, who blocked it with his own, Sasuke didn't even turn on his Sharingan, and the two of them fought as metal animatronics demolished clones in the backround.... that sounded so odd. Kakashi sighed, and immediantly jumped foreward, folding his fingers into a Katon Jutsu, frying everything within the radius, purposefully avoiding his students. Both the clones and the animatronics fell in a blaze, metal screeching erupting from their throats, metal melting as the insides burned to a crisp. 

" Enough." He said, pulling the two catfighting students apart. " Sasuke. You are going to explain what in the world that summoning was and how you got it."

...

...

" Well?"

...

...

"... I feel like I should bring this up with the Hokage."


	3. ARC 1, PART 2 ( FREDDY )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for bringing games inside this. But hey! We got an explanation!

It wasn't as if Sasuke was purposefully looking to find out about animatronic killer robots. It just... kind of happened. He was in the library, the day before, and apparently the Daimyo was visiting with his child, some pampered prince who wore purple and fancy glasses. Sasuke rolled his eyes, figuratively, of course, because surely there was nothing interesting about yet another high-headed civilian. So he headed to the library to clear his mind. Sadly for him, Ino was there. 

Sasuke was just about to turn around before being called. " Oh, hi Sasuke!" Sasuke tensed before realizing with relief that there was no -kun added to the end. He turned back, face remaining neutral, hoping that Ino didn't jump him. He did not want to deal with any fangirls, especially since he was in an entire team of them. He gave out a slight nod of acknowledgement, still about to hightail and run. Ino rambled on, thank goodness, because if not, he might have to start the conversation. " I'm working in the library today, so I'll see what books you want. Psychology? Ethics? Law? Medicine?"

Sasuke was just about to decline before he thought of something. Psychology. Mind. Itachi went insane didn't he? So maybe, if Sasuke could diagnose what he had, it would be easier to kill him. Sasuke cleared his throat. " You're a Yamanaka. Don't you have any knowledge about how peoples' brains work?" Ino perked up.

" Sure! I have a lot of books on it! You want any?" He shurgged, nodding, trying to keep a facade of calmness, although inwardly he was pleased at himself for agreeing. He and Ino ( Who thankfully had toned down on the fangirliness since the last time they met, although Sasuke would have to tell her occasionally to not stare at him, to stop asking him out on dates, and stop that high pitched screeching sound ) found quite a few books on all four categories, along with History. Eventually, the two of them had found approximately 23 books that Sasuke would be willing to check out. Ino nodded at him, still with a sickening lovesick sigh, and Sasuke promptly sat down at the farthest table and began reading.

... Only to be interrupted again. 

" Hello. Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?" Sasuke closed his books with a snarl, about to say, no, before realizing he was still wearing the Uchiha crest on his back. Shit. He turned to the boy, and recognized him instantly. How could one possibly forget that purple coat with gold glasses and delicately combed hair in silken waves that appeared constantly on propoganda and pictures hung around whenever the Daimyo came by for a visit? Still, the odd resemblance to him was quite disturbing. If it weren't for a few features here and there, he would almost pass as a Uchiha.

" Yes. You?"

" Kazamura Izuna. "

Sasuke twitched at that familiar name. The boy seemed to notice, smiling softly through the political mask of non-expression he held, holding out a neatly wrapped paper scroll, bound together with fine silk. The creamy pages had words written on them, before being coiled up, words that instantly told of a summoning scroll.

" My mother was quite a fan of your clan." Ah, of course. Sasuke nodded politely ( even he knew not to upset political opposition ), but before he could shoo the boy away, Izuna pushed the scroll into his hands. " I am quite inspired by you, Uchiha. As a gift and offering, I would humbly ask for you to accept this gift. It is a summoning scroll, quite powerful at that." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should trust a civilian, but no point in being rude, no?

" Alright." He took the scroll in his hands and the two of them proceeded to have a small chitchat about nonsense. Colors, animals, the like. Sasuke did learn however, that Izuna used to be an orphan like he was, and was taken in by the Daimyo's family at a young age with his blind brother, Arashi.

" My Younger Brother always did want to be a shinobi," he remarked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" You just said that he was blind. Blind shinobi are quite easy to kill." Izuna laughed.

" I assure you, my dear brother is quite skilled in other aspects. Listening, feeling. Echolocation..." He shook his head. " But enough about me. Do you plan on trying out that scroll? It is quite dangerous." For you, maybe, Sasuke thought, for a civilian, but he was sure that he could handle it. He nodded, packed his bags with the books, and left.

He could not handle it. That much was obvious as he dodged a hook that was thrown at him, imbedding itself in the wood with a mighty crack. Sasuke had been running around the house for the past few minutes, although it felt like an hour. Panic spurred in him, Sharingan the only reason he was still alive from this... monstrosity that referred to itself as Ennard. Apparantly, it wanted to kill him, remove the internal organs, and use him as a skin suit. Sasuke was currently running around the house, looking for an exit, one that hadn't been cut off. What could he do against something that deflected all blows and added kunai and objects into his body like nothing?

He was seriously regretting listening to Izuna and taking that scroll... but then again, he did warn him, didn't he? Sasuke let out a cruel chuckle, cut short as he scurried to avoid being killed. Foolish of him, to assume that would be easy to test out a summoning just because he thought a civilian was worthless. He hadn't been expecting much, really, which was why he did it in his house before leaving to Training Ground, he had expected something small and harmless, not this tangle of wire and limbs that barely passed as a human. No wonder it needed his meatsuit. Sasuke cursed as he realized all the exits had been cut off. Well, guess its time to face the beast.

Fear swimming inside him, Sasuke turned around. The looming figure was still running towards him, he had just enough time for one jutsu, he was cornered. Mind fumbling, he searched for the first one that came to mind.

" Katon! Fireball!" He let loose with a huge puff, not caring if the house burned down, and tensed, waiting for a hook to slice through him.

Nothing. Ennard burned in the flames, body melting and wires tangling together, still screaming. The metal melded together neatly, and the white mask on his face cracked open. His eyes, one black and one half-closed, flashed red before turning into smoldering ashes. His mouth parted to let out a terrifying scream.

Sasuke stood there, shocked and shivering from the silence and fear, waiting for the pile of metal to reform the second he turned his eyes away. It didn't. So that was what the Jutsu did. Interesting. It was dangerous, no doubt, but unlike any summoning he had ever seem. Weren't summonings supposed to be animals? If he could summon robots, what else could he summon? Sasuke smirked slightly at the thought of whipping out a Hashimrama-Madara combo in the Chuunin Exams when he was old enough. Maybe he should try it out.

Sasuke rescanned the scroll with his Sharingan, memorizing every portion of it, before hiding it away in box. He packed his things with shaking fingers, and left the house, walking a tad too quickly and pale.


	4. INTERLUDE- OROCHIMARU'S BIRTHDAY

Jiraiya stares blankly at the piece of parchment on his desk.

He doesn't need to write anything.

He shouldn't need to write anything.

And Yet.

Orochimaru has defected from the village. He is a traitor and a murderer and yet, he is still Jiraiya's teammate. And it is his birthday. Or at least, the birthday of his original body, Jiraiya isn't sure. He has all the reason in the world to not write to him. And yet. Jiraiya picks up a pen. He doesn't know exactly what to write. What do you say to your defected teammate? Hellos won't do, Goodbyes won't work either. Jiraiya bites his lip, feeling the most unsure as he has been in decades. He takes a drink from a clay cup, feeling the liquid burn down his throats, the cup's plaster cracking and splitting, so that he can taste muddied particles on his tongue.

The mud crumbles and he swallows thickly. The liquor refills him with energy and fire... and he writes.

Orochimaru growled at himself, turning over in the makeshift den in his Oto hideout. He doesn't know why, but it feels as if he is expecting something. No, scratch that, he wishes he was expecting something. It's silly and he hates himself for it, but still. It is his birthday ( not that it matters, of course ) and usually, his teammates wrote to him. He curses, and digs his nails into his host's skin. Curse him for showing such foolishness! Why would his teammates ever write to him? There were thousands upon thousands of reasons not to, ranging from defection, to experimentation, to that time he took that fifty dollar makeup pack from Tsunade's purse and never gave it back.

But still, despite all of the reasoning and logic, he couldn't sleep. There was a heavy weight in his gut, as if someone had dropped a stone there. He paces in his room, trodding the carpet flat, anxiety writing itself in every part of his body, battling with the reason in his mind. He couldn't sleep. He hated it, the weakness. Why would he be so concerned on whether his teammates gave him gifts? Why should it matter to him? But it did. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't let that lingering though go away from his mind. None of his research helped. They merely made him more anxious and wait even longer.

An hour passed. No word. No. Orochimaru smirked, slightly guilty, slightly disappointed, and slightly relieved. Of course, why would any of his former team members give him any acknowledgement on his birthday? Something pulsed at the back of his eyes. Was that ... tears? Before he could freak out over it, a knock came from the door. Kabuto. " Come in." He said, relieved to find that his voice showed no proof of his anxiety or weakness.

Kabuto leaned in, glasses glinting. " Lord Orochimaru, a letter and a box arrived from your former team member." Orochimaru may or may not have took that scroll and box from Kabuto's hands a tad too fast, heart racing, anxiety regrowing in his chest. He momentarily chided himself for being so eager, so deperate for such a silly thing, but it made him... happy. It was an odd feeling. One that almost made him regret not feeling it more, but no, his research was more important.

He unrolled it just as Kabuto left, a wide, desperate grin spreading over his face. He hoped it wasn't a prank or a warrant, or a- it wasn't. His breath fell in relief that he did not know it was there. Anticipation built up in him as he scanned the words on the pace hungrily.

Dear Orochimaru,

How are you? It's your birthday today, just so you know. It's October 27, so you know. Unless it isn't. I know you got a new body, though I don't know what, haven't seen you in a long time, you know? Can't really blame me though. You don't really show up a lot here. Do you wan't me to go by whatever birthday or name your new host has, or should I just go by Orochimaru? It's fine, sort of, either ways. Not the host part of course, and we're definately going to go over blows for that. Are you having a good day? I hope so, I mean, I wouldn't want to have you suddenly drop dead before you get this letter. It was a pain to write.

But I wanted to give you a happy birthday present ( though everyone knows you don't deserve one. ) and here you go! You always did say that you liked snakes, not that I'm really suprised. I got you one, live and all, with instructions manual, food, and all that. It's a cobra. Pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. You can keep it as a pet or dissect it if you want. I'd prefer the former. I'd rather not have all that work I had in preparing it go to waste. So how's life been treating you? ( Not ) Good, I hope. I also gave you some Icha Icha novels. You might like them. Also might help you get laid.

Sincerely, Toad Sage Jiraiya, Ero-Sennin Galore

Orochimaru did not stop the wide grin that spread over his face as he flipped through the box childlishly, desperately. He would later scorn himself for such behavior, but at the time, he was utterly relieved by the fact that at least one of his teammates noticed him. True to his word, there was a viscious, black cobra in the box, all fangs and coiled shape. The supplies were all there too, along with a pair of novels showing scantily dressed women on the cover. Orochimaru cautiously put a hand in, feeling giddy excitement as the snake crawled up his arm, nestling at the crook of his elbow.

Orochimaru stared at the lengthly snake, head in his hands, and stared. It's eyes were yellow. Like his. He wondered idly if Jiraiya had did that on purpose. Art imitating life and all that. The snake hissed and gave out a slight lick with its forked tongue. Orochimaru smiled.

" I think I'll name you Morai."

A month later, as Jiraiya lay in his rented apartment, a hawk crashed through the window. He didn't ask who it was and why it was there. He already had a faint suscipcion. And he smiled, taking the scroll from the bird's foot as it flew past him and into the window once more.

Dear Jiraiya,

Old friend, as usual, your writing is atrocious. It's a wonder that it got published in the first place, let alone became so popular! I suspect that you put them all under a genjutsu, my friend. I will let you know that I am currently residing in a body of a female Grass nin. And you can keep calling me Orochimaru and sending me presents on October. I don't mind. It's November 10, 11:30. It's probably the 12th when you get this. Happy birthday to you too.

Sincerely, Orochimaru

Jiraiya let out a laugh, one of both happiness and sorrow, and from far away, the sleeping Snake Sannin smiled faintly, perfectly content.


	5. ARC 1, PART 3 ( FREDDY )

The Sandaime stared at the child before him, and rubbed his eyes, trying to process what he had just heard.

" You accepted a summoning scroll from a foreigner." A nod.

" You did a summoning without supervision." 

The Last Uchiha spoke up haughtily. " In my defense, I expected it to be tamer." Hiruzen Sarutobi simply stared. Sasuke shut up instantly. Sarutobi took the pipe from his lips, and turned his head, catching Danzo's interested head as it focused intently on Sasuke. Hiruzen then noticed his teammates paled faces as they digested what Sasuke had said. Hiruzen didn't blame them. Even for them, murderous wire-limbed robots was... a new experience.

" You could have died." No response. " You musn't try that summoning again on your own. And you must share it with your teammates so they can make sure you are safe. " At this, Sasuke shot up, face halfway between relieved and angry. At this, Naruto's voice ran through the tense atmosphere, and Sarutobi instantly sent chakra to block his ears. The blonde's voice ran out in the room, and Sarutobi viciously reminded himself of his promise to Minato ( I won't kill his kid, I won't kill his kid, I won't kill the jinchuuriki, I won't- ). 

" Yeah! TEME! You should teach me that summoning dattebayo! Please?" His last words were shockingly quiet ( in comparison of course, ) and pleading, almost whiny. Sasuke grit his teeth, as if physically dying from having to share it.

" Fine. You and... Sakura." Sakura looked a bit too pleased at being able to summon killer robots. Sarutobi sighed.

" Now that we had that figured out, Sasuke, you will have to hand over that scroll for examination," Sasuke's eyes widened in protest, narrowed, and he opened his mouth to argue, " It will be handed back to you in a week's time." He quieted, looking discontent but somewhat satisfied with the arrangement. Sarutobi had another thought in mind.

" Now, you said that the Daimyo's son gave you that scroll?" Sasuke nodded, although he quickly spoke up.

" As an offering. He was a fan of the Uchiha. He did tell me it was dangerous though. I didn't believe it. I thought he was just too weak to handle it."

" And you thought you could." Sasuke nodded bitterly. Sarutobi sighed, and signalled for Danzo to back down. The man looked in a rage, possibly due to the fact that the Daimyo's child had not seeked them out to give the scroll too and instead went to a child. Sarutobi wasn't about to say that he would have preferred to be the one to get it, but it wasn't as if he could punish the Daimyo's son, whom he had no jurisdiction over, for simply wanting to please his idol. 

" I see. You said it was impervious to all but fire?" Sasuke nodded vigorously.

" It burnt down when I blew a fireball at it. Nothing else had the same effect." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. " But when it melted. The metal was... odd. It was glowing and when I turned my Sharingan on, it looked as if there were skeletons in there, mangled and twisted. It was screaming." A dreadful thought spread through Sarutobi's mind, filling him with ice. Of course... the 'scooping' the 'meatsuit' and now the dead children/ experiments?

He looked at Danzo accusingly. Orochimaru?

Danzo nodded. Most likely.

What do we do? Is this on purpose? What is he planning?

I do not know. We should wait and see.

Sarutobi gave the faintest nod before regaining composure and turning back. " Very well. Go back, I believe this matter is resolved."

Sasuke growled as he saw the same child approach him as yesterday. Izuna. He turned his head. The boy had a guilty, worried, and somewhat disappointed look on his face. " Father told me. I was quite upset to hear that. I do hope I can apologize, as I got it from a puppet master who assured me it would be quite simple for a trained nin. " Sasuke didn't say anything at first. It wasn't his fault entirely. He could not blame Izuna for trying his best and warning him. He should have paid attention.

" It's alright." He said, before a thought joited him. " Can you summon anything else? Like dead people?" The boy looked shocked but not scandalized. He spoke evenly.

" Edo Tensei?" Sasuke shook his head.

" I mean summoning. No sacrifice. Relies only on chakra. You can call on them, and they can go back whenever they wish." Izuna seemed to think strongly for a moment, before speaking.

" I suppose. The more stronger they are, the more stronger you have to be. If you wanted to summon Uchiha Madara for example, you would have to be at least half as strong as him. If they don't want to help... then they don't need to help and you just  
lost a good chunk of your chakra." Ah. Not very likely then. 

" Then who can I summon?" Izuna seemed to judge him for a while before speaking.

" A low level Jounin at best. You ought stick with a Chuunin for now, if you want to stay safe." He said firmly. Sasuke stared at him dumbly, as he thought of all the dead Chuunin/Jounin he knew. Haku? his mind supplied. Sasuke didn't know. He didn't really know how strong Haku was but if Naruto could defeat him with his weird Red Chakra Jutsu, then he was probably alright. He nodded. Before he could tell Izuna to go away, a yellow head ran in.

" TEME! Who''s your new-"

" HUSH!"

Naruto shut up instantly has all of the irritated eyes in the library glared at him, Naruto walked over to them. " Who's your new friend?" Izuna smiled softly.

" Kawarama Izuna. Son of the Daimyo." Naruto's eyes brightened, and Sasuke grit his teeth, tensing for what was to come. 

" OH! Your the one who gave Sasuke his fancy killer robot Jutsu! What other Jutsus do you have, eh?" Sasuke bit his lip a tad too forcefully. How dare Naruto come in and interrupt his new jutsu! He was about to tell Izuna to ignore him before:

" I could teach you how to summon dead people. Not Edo Tensei. It's far harder and less trustworthy, but it doesn't require a sacrifice." What. That was supposed to be SASUKE'S jutsu! Oh fine. He growled deeply in his throat. As far as he could tell no one noticed. Naruto spoke to Izuna.

" COOL! Teach me! How long are you staying, Izuna?"

" Until the Chuunin Exams are over. We are here to see it." He spoke far too softly and respectfully to be talking to a semi screaming blonde with horrible fashion sense. Still, Sasuke's mind got to work. The Chuunin Exams would be in a month. That, along with the tournament, would be enough time to test it out and experiment with it... and get before Naruto. The two of them were already vigorously sharing ideas. Izuna would be giving them copies tomorrow, under the explict instructions and agreement from the Hokage. Sasuke smirked. He could work on his own. With just some help, and the Chuunin Exams as a good distraction to his teammates, he could work out this brand new jutsu. He was sure of it. Kakashi would be too bothered by the Exams to interrupt them-

" Hello, my cute little genin! I have signed you up for the Exams." OH FUCK, WHAT.


	6. ARC 1, PART 4 ( FREDDY )

Sasuke glowered. He hadn't managed to summon anyone for the entire week that he had been practicing. Hell, even Naruto was before him. He already dragged up Zabuza from the ground ( who promptly told him to fuck off and went back, but still! ). At least he was still ahead of Sakura... which wasn't really saying much. Everyday, Naruto dragged more and more skilled dead people from the ground and while they would always go back within 15 minutes or so, it was still mightily impressive, as much as Sasuke hated to admit.

ANBU had recently torn his house apart searching for that scroll, and he had only just got it back. It was useless now, he thought. Other people new it. Like Naruto. Then again, he chided himself, it wasn't Naruto's fault he was so unskilled. He should be happy that his friend/rival was improving beyond spamming Shadow Clones and weak Futons and Dotons. The Sandaime had confiscated the scroll about death summonings and labeled it as S-Class. Which meant that they were only able to do it with a crowd of ANBU and Kakashi watching them, ready to strike at the slightest tremor.

Sasuke honestly had no idea how Izuna came across such advanced Jutsus, something about " Hidden Rain," and " Mechanic" and " Noruboki and Sasori". He guessed that the last one was a person's name, although he never knew anyone called Noruboki Sasori. The only Sasori he knew was that Suna defect. Probably a puppet master who gave Izuna the scroll.

But that was unimportant. Sasuke figured that he could put that death summon away for now, ecspecially since it seemed that he was getting no where. He formed shapes using his hands, Kakashi's instructions in mind. He was up against a Sand User from Suna, and as much as he would like to see the looks on everyone's faces as he pulled out Uchiha Madara from the ground, it wasn't as if he was actually going to be able to do that. 

The seal from the Grass Nin hurt and blazed painfully on his neck. The Grass Nin hadn't even been scared of his robots! Not even the purple hippo who talked nonstop about philosophy! Instead, she seemed intrigued and curious, before promptly sticking a seal on him, Naruto, and promptly had the audicity to kidnap Foxi for experiments! The nerve! Sasuke was going to miss the red-furred, soft yet sturdy Foxi and his skilled hook, but he guessed that he could use the purple-white metal one, even if it looked far less Uchiha-y. The purple honestly looked like something out of a Sakura-esque nightmare.

Speaking of Sakura, Sasuke felt a slight smirk as he remembered the shocked looks on everyone's faces as Sakura whipped out a large chomping, screaming bunny animatronic torn on all sides. Yellow and shortfurred, it referred to itself as Springtrap and prompty attacked Ino with the force of a demeted murderer. He remembered Kakashi's proud face, Sandaime's expectant one, Naruto's starry-eyed one, the Yamanaka's horrified one, and most pleasingly of all, the Hyuuga and his team's jaw-dropping, eye bulging, speechless face. Even without the Sharingan, Sasuke could memorize and savor that moment for the rest of his life.

Everyone else prompty started gasping. The Sandaime's son's cigarette dropped straight out of his mouth. Even Sasuke knew that was quite rare. The sound of a thousand chirping birds burst into the air. He grinned and looked down at his hand, flashing and sparking, consumed by a blaze of white and blue fire. Or lightning. He didn't quite care. He was ready.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he sat them upon Gaara. Naruto was trying his best, yelling encouragement from the stands. Not very good encouragement of course.

" TEME! I know you're useless, and crap, and going to loose, but make it fun for us watching, yeah?" 

...oh, yes, Naruto, such encouragement. I feel so confident.

The sand whipped wordlessly towards him. Sasuke molded his fingers, preparing himself.

" Doton! Earth Wall!" The ground rose up beside him, crashing thorugh the ground, letting amazed gasps ring in the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he activated his Sharingan. " Doton! Avalanche!" The earth wall crashed on one side, hopefully burying Gaara, though Sasuke was pretty sure that was not what happened. The crazed laughter assured him. 

Sasuke readied his best animatronics, spamming them just as Gaara's sand approached. Golden Furedi, slumped over, yet still suitably creepy. That flimsy puppet that was still oddly strong. He would have summoned Foxi as well, but he was still kidnapped by the Grass Nin, so he would have to stick with the bulky, less lethal Furedi Faizbea as well as the... purple one. Until Foxi got back. Yes, he was still bitter. Along with the purple hippo for mental deterioration.

The audience clapped respectfully, and Sasuke vaguely heard Naruto boast about how he had used the infinately more awesome Bonbon to defeat Neji followed by a very Hyuuga sounding growl. Gaara looked somewhat impressed as he swatted them away, only to have to quickly move as Golden dropped straight next to him. Gaara did not seem too suprised, instead, he seemed much more annoyed by the Hippo. Sasuke didn't disagree. The hippo never seemed to stop talking about Orville, but damn if it wasn't a good distractor.

As expeced, Gaara took a break from trying to kill him by striking the Hippo, who was now ranting about pigeons like an old grandfather. Sasuke took this chance to strike him with a Chidori. He was close, so close, his legs raced and burned and-and...

He scraped his side before being flung back. Rude. He had only caused a tiny scratch before being repelled by the sand. Gaara roared, ripping all of the animatronics apart, a dark red smear across his arm, streaming red. It wasn't even that deep! Why was he hypervenilating? Gaara locked himself up in a sand dome still screaming. Sasuke stood outside, annoyed. Not only because his robots had been ripped apart. Again. 

Wait.

What was that shape forming inside the dome?

Was that a Bjuu?

He was fucked.

Everyone was sleeping. What. 

He blacked out.

On the rooftop, Orochimaru and Sarutobi had an epic fight. Until they didn't. Until the two of them were awkwardly standing there with a sword through Sarutobi's gut, talking about random things as a way to pass the time as they died. Sarutobi spoke first.

" It was you who gave Sasuke that scroll on animatronics, wasn't it?" Orochimaru looked startled.

" No! I thought that was you!"

" Where would a civilian get such scroll?"

" I don't know. Akatsuki?" A moment. Two. The two of them realized what they had just said, and in usion,

" Fuck."


	7. ARC 1, PART 5 ( FREDDY )

Sasuke groaned as he climbed out of the barrel, wheezing. Sweet Heaven, that was suffocating! He panted for a few moments before picking himself up. Alright, time to leave-

" Teme!" Ah, fuck. Sasuke tried to block his ears as Naruto ranted on about his accomplishments. Sasuke tried his best to be polite. "...So then I heroically saved Rock from that weird creepy bone guy Shadow Clones, and then he was just like, ' YOSH! Naruto, you have the true embodiment of YOUTH!' and I was just like, ' Aw, hell yeah!' and he gave me a thousand thousand dollars to buy all the ramen I could- and I was like, no,no, too much power and he was like- No, Naruto, you are truly the best! YOSH!- and I came here and I rescued you!" Sasuke was going to kill him.

" So, like. You can come back now, 'tebayo." Sasuke grinned. 

" No." He whipped around, jutsu already in hand, and sent every kernel of his chakra into the summoning. 276 ( Minus Foxi and the melted one from a month ago ). Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke felt a brief burst of victory before Naruto's eyes widened, and preformed the Dead Summon Jutsu.

" Look, teme, this ain't really the time to-" He quickly jumped back as Golden Furedi appeared next to him. His eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth as he continued making hand signals, jumping back whenever an animatronic got too close. Finally, he pressed a blood stained finger to the ground. A puff of smoke came out and Sasuke leaned foreward, intrigued. A shape burst out, wearing white and blue, pale face and silver hair, with a headgear on his head. Red scars were on the cheeks, and he had a permanantly annoyed expression on its face.

Sasuke's blood ran cold. Naruto brightened. " Nidaime-" The voice of the Second rang out before the sentance could be finished.

" Stop summoning me to open your damn ramen!" What. Sasuke froze even further. Since when was Naruto this strong? Even he couldn't summon Nidaime, not that he wanted to. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

" Heh, actually, that's not-" He was interrupted as Golden Furedi appeared next to them. A girlish scream rang out. Suprisingly, it wasn't Naruto.

" What in the name of-" Naruto explained quickly.

" So, like, these are killer robots and I need you to kill them, but I don't want you to kill my friend who summoned the robots-"

" HOW DO YOU CALL SOMEONE WHO SUMMONS KILLER ANIMATRONICS A FRIEND?' He was genuinely perplexed as he cut his way somewhat difficultly through the crowd. Naruto yelled from where he was standing.

" Well, its not as if we haven't done this before-"

" WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS BEFORE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" At this, Naruto seemed to genuinely think.

" Well, there were three Great Wars before this, so-"

" WHAT?" He sounded awfully flabbergasted, turning his head to stare with an incredulous look before decapitating Springtrap. Without looking. Sasuke was impressed. The Nidaime looked back, scowling. " All I wanted," He ranted. " Was to have a peaceful village to live in peace, and look at it!" He stopped in his killing, motioning at the crowd.

" You ruined it!" He grumbled under his breath. " Three Wars, sweet Sage.I should've just let Madara destroy this..." Sasuke was biting his fingers. Crap crap crap, he had nothing against the Second Hokage! Suddenly, an idea struck him. He formed quick hand motions, a blue ball of lightning appearing in his hands. Turning on his Sharingan, he raced through the crowd, sending bursts of electricity through them. The animatronics trembled for a moment, before staggering upright, miniature Chidoris in their hands. Yes.

The Nidaime's eyes widened as he quickly dodged a Chidori, only for it to scratch his overly thick coat, burning it. " Why couldn't I have stayed dead?" He lamented, as he was jumped upon by several more, all with tiny balls of lightning in their hands. Sasuke watched as the Nidaime defended himself with an expert hand, although he seemed to grow more miserable by the second, before-

" Yeah, that's it. I'm going back." Naruto seemed to burst out of his sudden meditation, eyes wide.

" What? NO! You can't-" The Nidaime burst into smoke, returning into the Pure Lands. Sasuke sent the animatronics back as well. For a moment, there were only the two of them on the respective heads of the Shodai and Madara. An awkward silence was strung between them. Naruto cleared his throat.

" So, uh, Rasegnan?" Sasuke shook himself.

" Er, yes. CHIDORI!" He sprung toward Naruto, who held a Blue ball in his hands.

Sasuke crawled back to Orochimaru's base, tired and drained. Kabuto was ranting about something or other, but he was busy scanning the room. Fetuses in test tubes, corpeses on tables, robots on chairs and- wait. He turned quickly, gaze sharpening. There. Red fur. Silver hook. Eyepatch. He couldn't control himself.

" FOXI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting a new Fic, so I have a question for you all. Which one would you like? ( Please Answer in the Chat ):
> 
> A. Itachi leaves more Uchiha alive, but they're all blind/can't walk so that Danzo can't get their eyes ( Sasuke is the only one that still has Sharingan and can be a ninja. Whether he wants to be is up to you. )
> 
> B. Sasuke annoys Orochimaru enough so that Orochimaru assigns him a team of disabled genin and a transalator for him to teach. Sasuke, not wanting to fail, promptly makes it his life's goal to train these children so that they can help him take down Itachi and basically be a "Fuck You!' to Orochimaru's face
> 
> C. Sasuke, with the help of Hanabi and Ino, starts dating a civilian to get Sakura off his back. Everyone else reacts accordingly as they scramble to fix up their plans. Hanabi is infinately amused at her own genius.
> 
> As you can see, I am obsessed with Uchiha stories. Sue me.


End file.
